The Weirdos
by Krystal2
Summary: Funny story about a group of outcasts that try to take over the school. Pls R
1. M'lysa

            M'lysa sighed. Once again, she was home alone with nothing to do, and no one to talk to. "This isn't fair!" She cried, hurling a pillow against the wall. "Parents these days have two track minds! Track one being work, and track two being social parties and events." M'lysa thought for a moment before adding, "Actually, they have three track minds if you count work parties…." 

            Frustrated, the tall red-head stood up. People always complimented her on her good looks, but lately she'd grown tired of all the compliments. "If having silver eyes, a pretty face, and good posture is so nice, why am I not invited to any parties? I'm not even invited to my parents parties!" M'lysa sighed. Complaining wasn't going to help. She'd just have to make her own friends, and organize her own parties. Unfortunately, this wasn't the easiest thing to do. Especially not in grade 8 where everyone was desperately clinging to their old groups of friends. M'lysa  wasn't even classified! She wasn't popular, unpopular, a nerd, or a tomboy… She was just M'lysa.

            Having thought about her life enough, M'lysa grew bored. "Hmm…" She muttered. "Lighting fires is always fun! I wonder if alchohol is as flammable as people say it is…" M'lysa giggled, thinking of her mother's reaction if she knew what M'lysa was thinking at the moment.

            Looking absentmindedly at her watch, M'lysa realized that it was well past midnight, and she still hadn't done her homework. "Oh well." She muttered sleepily, "I'll just do it at lunch, like I normally do…" 

            Wandering upstairs, M'lysa wondered when the last time her parents had properly said goodnight to her was. "Life just isn't the same anymore." She whispered to herself as she fell asleep.


	2. Introductions

            The next day in science class, M'lysa decided to sit in a different seat for once. As she sat down, she looked at the girl next to her. The girl looked vaguely familiar from other classes. but M'lysa had never said anything to the girl. 

            "Hi!"  she said to the girl, as usual acting like her crazy and hyper self. "…Hi…" said the girl slowly, obviously startled by the ball of energy sitting beside her. "My name's M'lysa!" exclaimed M'lysa brightly. "Nooo…. Really?" asked the girl, "Now how did I know that? Could it have something to do with the fact that it's written at least 1000 times on that notebook of yours?" M'lysa blushed. "I got carried away! English class is so boring!" The girl smiled. "Hmm… I guess we have some classes in common. By the way, my name is Feonix."

            During the next few minutes, the two girls became fast friends. When the teacher told the class that she wanted each student to introduce themselves to the class, M'lysa smirked. She'd done enough of this in her life to know how she was going to introduce herself. Standing up, she said "y-May ame-Nay is-Hay lysa-May. if-Hay ou-Yay ug-Bay e-May, I'll-Hay unch-Pay ou-Yay." Smiling over at Feonix, M'lysa sat down.

            Understanding M'lysa's tactic of annoying her teacher, making the class know and respect her, and proving her individuality, Feonix took her lead. "Hi!" She smiled sweetly, "My name is M'lysa!" Seeing M'lysa smiling at her, and noticing the teacher's glare, she hastily added. "And whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

            Obviously used to having normal and behaving students in her class, the teacher just stared at the innocent looking green-eyed brunette, and the smirking red-head sitting in front of her. The teacher panicked. There must be some mistake. This was the gifted class, and these two girls were anything but gifted.

            Seeing the dumb look on her teacher's face, M'lysa laughed. If the teacher was expecting another perfect zombie, she better be ready for a big shock.


	3. Boyz

            The next day in English class, the two friends sat together, carefully choosing a seat not to close to the front, but not in the back either. Feonix noticed a cute boy sitting a few seats away. Nudging M'lysa, she whispered "Who's that cute boy?" "Who Jylen?" asked M'lysa, knowing full well who her friend was talking about. "He's a kid from my old school." "Hmm…." said Feonix, no longer paying any attention to M'lysa. Do you happen to have his phone number?" "Well DUH!" Exclaimed M'lysa. "I have everyone's phone number!" "Well can I have it?" Sighing, M'lysa wrote down the boy's number, and handed it to her eager friend.


	4. New Friends

            About a week later, a girl approached Feonix and M'lysa who were squabbling over the last French-fry. "Hi." She said, eyeing the two girls. "My name is Gaia."

            Looking at the girl, she didn't seem threatening, but just in case, M'lysa bolted down the French-fry. "That solves that!" She said smugly, ignoring Feonix's glare.

            "Is this a bad time?" asked the puzzled blonde. "I can come back…" M'lysa smothered a laugh. "Depends what you mean by a bad time… Most normal people think all the time is a bad time to talk to us." Seeing the blonde's face frown in confusion, she added, "What can I say? They're normal!" Gaia laughed and sat down.

            Another weird person in their group, the girls felt much more confident in science class the next day. When the teacher made the mistake of letting the class form their own groups of four, the three girls instantly stepped together. "Uhh…" Gaia looked around. "Didn't the teacher say four?"  Feonix shrugged. "Does it matter?" she asked.

            As if in response to her question, the teacher stood up and said "Remember class, I want groups of four! Not three or five."

            Looking around, M'lysa sighed. The other kids in the class looked so _normal! They were supposed to work with one of them?_

            While M'lysa looked anxiously around the classroom, Feonix was busy looking around too! "Krystal!" She called to another blonde who was sitting part way across the room. "Do you have a group yet?" "No…" said Krystal, wondering why anyone would ask her anything. "Do you want to join us?" Asked Feonix. "Sure!" Replied Krystal happily. This was great! Maybe she'd even make some friends…

            M'lysa smiled. This was going better than she'd thought. Maybe there was hope…

            When the groups were assembled, the teacher looked around. Her eyes stopping on M'lysa's group, she shuddered. She could have sworn that two days ago there had only been two abnormal kids. Now there were four. The teacher decided that if this continued, she'd probably take up a less strenuous occupation. Take skydiving for instance.

            M'lysa's smile became a half grin, half smirk. Teachers these days weren't as good quality as they used to be. Before, most teachers lasted a month before running out of the classroom screaming. This one though, looked ready to run now, and she'd only been teaching this class for a little over a week. M'lysa whispered something in Feonix's ear, and they both grinned. They ought to be expecting a few substitutes this year…


	5. The Blackmail Files?

            One day, while the four girls were wreaking their usual havoc on their math teacher, the principal walked in.

            May I speak to M'lysa Madley, and Feonix Shouju please?" M'lysa looked at her friends. "Maybe we'll even have some substitute principals." she giggled. "Should we make a break for it?" Asked Feonix. "No, but all three of you be ready."

            M'lysa and Feonix walked casually to the door. "Can we help you?" asked Feonix, with just the right amount of boredom in her voice. The principal frowned. "It has come to my attention," she said, "that you and your friends have been disturbing some of your teachers and their classes. Is this true?" She asked, her frown deepening.

            M'lysa muttered an answer, then snapped her fingers behind her back. At this, the four girls raced out the door. "I'm not done with you!" Cried the principal. "Come back here!"

            ~*~Author's note: At this point, I must remind you that this story is entirely fictional, and that in real life, principal's never run, especially not in the halls. ~*~

            The principal, realizing that the four girls weren't going to listen to her, did the unthinkable. _ The principal chased after the students!!! She dashed down the hall, up the stairs, down a hall, left, left again, down some more stairs, and into the auditorium. Stopping inside the auditorium to catch her breath, the principal looked around. The girls were no where to be seen._

            All of a sudden, Gaia sneezed. "Shh…" whispered Krystal. "This is fun to watch, don't let her find us now!" M'lysa just smiled, and shut off her video-recorder. "Here's one for the blackmail files." she whispered, giving her friends high-fives.


	6. Detention!

            The next day, the girls were called down to the principal's office. There, they were greeted by a very sore and angry principal. "Do you children realize how much blisters hurt?" Asked the principal. "She says 'children' like it's a bad word!" Muttered Gaia. "Silence!" Ordered the principal. "For your actions, you will pay for me to have special treatment to have my blisters removed." At this, the girls rolled their eyes. "You will also," continued the principal, "Wash every window in the school tomorrow." At this, Feonix, Krystal, and Gaia groaned. M'lysa just grinned.

            Walking back to class, the girls clustered around M'lysa. "Didn't you hear her?" They asked. "She said every window!" M'lysa groaned. "Don't you have any imagination?" she asked, before outlining her plan.


	7. To make a long story short

            The next day, if you had happened to look out one of the school windows, you would probably have seen four girls on skateboards, holding large water guns.

            To make a long story short, by the end of the day, the school had very clean windows…not to mention teachers. Maybe now when the students complain that they're cold, the teacher will be a little more quick to close the windows… if not, Gaia still has her water gun in her locker…


End file.
